Tai and Mimi
by DarkStarGrl
Summary: o.o;;; Alright 1st off this is really my story. I uploaded it under my old name so now i feel really stupid but oh well. It's stil the same. Enjoy! o.o;;


  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
It was about 11:00 at night when I was woken up by the sound of my phone ringing. Slowly I got up and answered it. " Hello?" I could hear what sounded like static through the phone but when I looked outside I saw it was raining.   
  
" Hey Mimi it's Sora. Sorry about calling so late but I really needed to talk to you," she said.  
  
I could hear that she was crying. " Sora, what's wrong?"  
  
There was silence for a moment, probably so she could stop crying. " Well, I was with Tai today up until about an hour ago. We went to this park on the other side of town and at about 9:30 he told me that we were through, finished. I asked him why but he wouldn't answer. He just drove off and left me here. I know it's really late but do you think you could come pick me up?"  
  
" Of course I can. I'll be there in a few minutes," I said and hung up the phone. Boy was Tai going to get it. I couldn't believe he did that. I quickly changed out of my pajamas and left my house. I turned the ignition of my 1999 Chevrolet GT 500 convertible, pulled the roof over and drove off into the night.   
  
After about 10 minutes of driving Sora came into view and I pulled up next to her. " Come on get in." She got into the car and we drove off. " Sora, do you want to stay at my place tonight?"  
  
She smiled slightly and nodded. " Thanks Mimi."  
  
Pretty soon we reached my house and went inside. I showed her to her room and then went back to bed. I laid in my bed until around 1:00 am and then decided that if I couldn't sleep then neither should Tai. I picked up the phone and dialed Tai's number.  
  
Tai's POV  
  
I was suddenly woken up by the ringing of the phone. " Who in the hell would call me this late," I thought. Not wanting my parents to wake up I reluctantly picked up the phone. " Hello?"  
  
" What the hell did you do to Sora?" I heard someone yell. I knew right away it was Mimi.  
  
" Leave me alone," I replied wanting to hang up.  
  
" You know Tai, if you hang up the phone I'll just keep calling and calling until you talk," Mimi said.  
  
" Okay, okay. All I did was tell Sora that I didn't want to go out with her anymore."  
  
" Ya, and then you drove off leaving her stranded," she yelled in reply. " She called me at 11:00 crying saying that she needed a ride and a place to stay for the night."  
  
I stayed silent for a minute in thought. " Look, I'm sorry but I don't love her anymore and it's for a good reason."  
  
" Well then, tell me what this so called good reason is," Mimi said sarcastically.   
  
She was really starting to piss me off until I just couldn't stand it anymore. " I CAUGHT HER MAKING OUT WITH ANOTHER GUY! ARE YOU SATISFIED NOW? GOD SOMETIMES I JUST HATE YOU!"  
  
After I stopped yelling I could hear her begin to cry. Before I could say anything else she hung up.  
  
I was starting to feel really bad for yelling at her so I called back but no one picked up. I couldn't fall back asleep so I decided to go to her house.  
  
When her house came into view I was surprised to see Mimi running from her house. I immediately started to run after her. About 10 minutes passed until she stopped in the road. I could see her panting, trying to catch her breathe.   
  
Then something caught my attention. A pair of bright lights were heading straight for Mimi. " Mimi watch out!" I yelled. Quickly I ran and pushed her out of the way. " Are you alright?"  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
I blinked my eyes and stared at Tai. " Yes, I'm fine," I replied standing up. I started to walk away but Tai grabbed my hand to stop me. I struggled to get my hand free but I wasn't strong enough.  
  
" Mimi just listen to me. I want to tell you I'm sorry for what I said on the phone," Tai said staring straight into my eyes.  
  
A strange thought entered my mind. I had never noticed how handsome Tai was before. After realizing what I was thinking I quickly put that out of my head.  
  
Suddenly it thundered and lightning flashed. Almost automatically I grabbed onto Tai and buried my head in his shirt. A sudden feeling of warmth came over me as I felt Tai wrap his arms around me.  
  
" It's okay, just a little storm," he said. " I'll walk you home."  
  
He held my hand the whole way so every time it thundered I'd squeeze his hand. Pretty soon we reached my house.  
  
" Mimi, do you accept my apology?" Tai asked.  
  
I smiled and nodded my head. " And Tai, I'm sorry."  
  
" About what?" he asked.  
  
" That I was being so annoying," I answered.  
  
" You weren't, I shouldn't have screamed at you," Tai stated.   
  
I smiled at him. " Well, goodnight," I said and then walked into my house. I saw Sora sitting on the couch waiting for me.   
  
Suddenly Sora's face got red and started to speak to me. " He told you why he was pissed at me right, what did he say exactly? "   
  
" Don't try to fake it Sora, I know the truth! " I replied.  
  
" What's that? "  
  
" Don't play games, Tai caught you making out with another guy! "  
  
" I wasn't I swear, It was my best friend that I haven't seen him for like 3 years. So I gave him a peck on the lips, gave him a hug, and then said I love you. But when I said I love you I told him that I only loved him in a friend way. This is because we were like the closest friends like brother and sister. See so now do you believe me? "  
  
" C'mon Sora stop lying! If you wanted to make out with another guy you should of broke up with Tai. I just can't believe you did that to him he was heart broken! You've changed Sora! " I said angrily. But before I could say anything else Sora stormed out of the house. I didn't have any clue where she would go.  
  
Tai's POV  
  
I watched Mimi until she was inside then turned and started towards my house. " Damn, I can't believe I never noticed how gorgeous Mimi was before," I thought. I mean I've noticed but I never paid attention to it before now.  
  
Another roar of thunder broke my chain of thoughts. Then I realized that I was completely soaked by the heavy rain! I ran quickly towards my house and went inside.   
  
I quietly walked up to my room and changed out of my wet clothes. I laid down in my bed and just stared at the ceiling thinking about Mimi. " Matt sure is a lucky guy. I bet him and Mimi will be going out forever. Oh well, at least she's happy." After that I think I fell asleep.  
  
The next morning I didn't wake up until about 10:00am. It was still raining out when I looked outside. I got up and went downstairs to eat something. After I made my breakfast though, I didn't feel like eating. I kept thinking about my feelings for Mimi. " Maybe I should take a walk. I need time to think about this."  
  
I ran back to my room and changed into a blue shirt and a pair of jeans, then got an umbrella and went outside. I decided to go to the park since I figured no one would be there, but when I finally reached it I saw two other people there, Mimi and Matt. From where I was I could hear their conversation.  
  
What he heard...  
  
" So Matt," Mimi said, " what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Matt just stared at her, almost trying to decide on what to say. "Here, why don't we sit down," he said.   
  
Mimi just looked at him with a confused look and then sat down next to Matt. " So... what did you want to tell me??"  
  
Matt sighed and looked at Mimi. " I guess there's no easy way to say this, but I have to say it. Mimi... we can't see each other anymore."  
  
She just sat there with a look of disbelief on her face. " But, but why?"  
  
" I'm sorry Mimi, I just don't love you anymore," Matt said. " I'm sorry." Then he got up and walked away.  
  
Tai's POV  
  
I couldn't believe what I had just heard. The other day they were having the time of their lives and now Matt just breaks up with her and leave's her alone. I hesitated for a minute but then walked over to where Mimi was sitting.  
  
I was behind her so I couldn't see her face but I held my umbrella out so she wouldn't get anymore soaked than she already was. She quickly turned around and looked at me. I sat down on the bench next to Mimi.   
  
I put my arm around Mimi's shoulder and hugged her closely. A little while later she wiped away her tears and began talking to me.  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
The only reason I opened up to Tai is because he had been a good friend for such a long time. Since Matt just broke up with me I was only thinking about 2 things, Matt and Tai. I was thinking about Matt because of how much I still loved him and that I really want to be with him. Then Tai, out of all people was who was always there, trustful, caring, and everything else you could ever want in a best friend. So I decided I should speak up and tell him how much I care about him.  
  
" Tai I care about you so much. You have been the greatest friend to me in my life. I thank you so much for being there for me all the time. Out of all the people in the world you are my best friend. I just wanted to tell you that." I told him as more tears filled my eyes because of how just now how much I love him (as a friend).  
  
Tai just stared at me with a blank face in shock as if someone proposed to him or something. I guess he was just so surprised that I cared this much and how I opened up to him so quickly.   
  
Tai's POV  
  
I was so happy that she liked me that much, and then I thought does she love me? I really had hoped so. So I thought I should tell her. I swallowed my heart and started to speak.   
  
" Mimi I am so happy that you care that much, I really hope that we stay friends forever. I care so much about you and also I just wanted to say............ I...I...love you! I think you're the most beautiful girl on this planet. "  
  
" Tai I didn't know you felt the way about me, but can we just be friends right now, because I don't want to ruin our friendship.  
  
" Sure, I understand, no problem. Friend's is better than nothing." I smiled happily. I thought to myself I know that she's going through a rough time right now, so I understand. Hopefully maybe she likes me but doesn't want to say it, or just hopefully will realize that she likes me later on.  
  
" Thanks Tai for being such a good friend," she said smiling.  
  
" No problem."   
  
Suddenly Mimi hugged me tightly and said that she was so grateful and that we will always be together forever. Together we got up off the bench as we walked together back to her house with my arm around her shoulder.   
  
Sora's POV  
  
I was on my way back to Mimi's so hopefully we could sort the whole Tai thing out but then I saw them. Mimi and Tai were walking together, and Tai had his arm around her. " I can't believe Mimi would do this to me," I said to myself.  
  
I was already angry enough but nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. Tai kissed Mimi's cheek, smiled, and left. I felt as though I was going to explode. My eye's narrowed down on Mimi. " Your gonna pay Tachikawa, your gonna pay."  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
After Tai left all I could do was think about the small kiss I had just received. I decided to go on a walk to sort out my thoughts. I walked through the town for a bit and soon I found myself in a dark ally.   
  
" So Mimi, did you and Tai have a good time?" someone asked.  
  
I whirled around to see Sora and about eight other girls standing in front of me. " What are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
" Don't play games with me," she said. " I saw you and Tai walking together and I saw him kiss you."  
  
I though for a minute but then I couldn't stay silent any longer. " Don't talk about what we do because it's none of your business. You betrayed him first!"  
  
Right after I said this Sora's face turned bright red. " Get her!" she yelled.  
  
The next thing I know I was surrounded by the other girls that were with Sora.  
  
Suddenly, my hands were pulled behind my back. " Let me go," I yelled. I felt a sudden burst of pain as someone punched me in my stomach. I sank to the ground breathing heavily. When my head hit the ground I screamed as a piece of glass sliced through the skin and began bleeding. I could feel the pain all over my body as they kicked and punched me. All of a sudden I faintly heard Tai's voice.   
  
" Hang on Mimi I'm coming," he yelled. As soon as he reached the group he began pushing his way through the group towards me. My vision was blurry but I could still faintly see him. He grabbed my and tried to pull me out. Finally I was out but when I turned around Tai wasn't behind me. It was then I realized that they were now beating up on him.  
  
I wanted to help but the pain I felt was so bad I just collapsed. I slowly lifted my head and saw the girls gasp as they saw Tai. Tears formed in my eye's as I saw him all bloody and unconscious. The others just ran away and I guess Sora went with them. I tried to get up but I could barely see, everything was so blurry. Then my vision blacked out.  
  
Tai's POV  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and groaned. I sat up and looked around trying to find Mimi. My eyes widened as I saw Mimi lying on the ground unconscious. Ignoring the pain I felt I got up and ran over to Mimi. I kneeled down beside her and place her head on my lap. " Mimi, Mimi wake up! Please Mimi, you have to."  
  
Although she didn't open her eyes I could hear her faint voice. " Tai...... where, where are you?"   
  
I placed my index finger over her lips. " Shh... don't talk right now, save your strength. I'm taking you back to my house," I said. Carefully, I lifted her up and began walking to my house. About ten minutes later we were finally there and went inside.  
  
I gently laid her on the couch and sat beside her. I gently stroked her soft brown hair. I was startled when I felt her hand touch mine and wrap her fingers around it. Her eyes fluttered and she stared up at me with a faint smile on her face. " Tai... thank you for coming to my rescue."  
  
I smiled down at her, " I had to. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you, especially something by Sora."  
  
I waited until she had sat up and I got on the couch and hugged her tightly. " I love you so much Mimi."  
  
She didn't reply but then I felt her lips touch mine. I returned the kiss which said it all. She didn't have to tell me, I knew how she felt. After that moment I knew we'd always be together.  
  
  
  



End file.
